The Diary of a Frost Adventure
by RCBlackDie
Summary: This is the history of the kid, RC...
1. Chapter 1: Is It or Nothing

This series is a kind of " Fanfic " which , if as in my imagination in a writing world before continue reading this series , I would warn that future chapters of this series, has some things ... You know, what 'll say it more simply : " ALL I CAN GO " . Well since leaving that clear, let's start this series.

**- The Diary of a Frost Adventure -**

**- Chapter 1: Is It or Nothing -**

This is my diary, if I know, I know that newspapers are for girls, but it's the best I can be now, since I found this lying around, good to start? I think about my life, I start my name and I put a title to this part of the day, sometimes I have to be ordered:

_**"Introduction"**_

My name is " RC " Yes, I know , weird name, but is my " Nickname " that my real name , but I prefer my real name RC , " Personal Stuff " , but hey I'm 17 years old, born on 3 April, I 'm a fan of penguins. This journal is now part of my new life, or at least a story of it.

"_**May 31, 2014"**_

Well today we will begin our trip, so it's a trip , we go to the territory of the penguins , cannot remember to where I left that territory, I believe it was Antarctica, but hey, now you're asking " Why did you go to Antarctica ? " Simple , I have to help the penguins , roughly a month ago , was placed the " Flag No fishing " which made all the fishing boats leave the penguins have their own fishing grounds , and would have no problem to fish , and could raise well their young , me loved it, especially because my dad was one of the people I travel to that territory and record the penguins for some reason on that recording began to dance a whole herd of penguins , it was amazing , beautiful and brilliant at the same time , I loved , had also been in the news even had trials , debates , protests for a flag that meant a lot to this species and its food , well they placed as my father always favored that flag is placed , I also wanted to do my part , our family was not a millionaire, but we had enough friends , a friend of my dad has a boat and his brother has a fish , we carry 10 tons of fish on a boat for penguins , and we now go live to Antarctica ... Or so we think.

"_**June 1st 2014"**_

My good day , the journey began , we went straight to Antarctica is said that tomorrow we will be in the snow , I always carry my jacket as it makes cooler than normal , the jacket is from my grandfather , it's pretty warm and I like .

_**" ? ? ? June 2014"**_

My good day , there was a serious problem, a turbine boat exploded , fortunately achieved pick you, my backpack, jacket my grandfather and my pen I always carry in my sock , I do not know what day it is but if I time , thanks to my father's watch , do not know what happened, I take a lifeboat and not know where I am , I 'm in the middle of all the sea , not where I'm going , good thing I have some things to eat in my backpack ... the downside is that not since last, hopefully either by lot, or at least it lasts until I get to eat and die for it, when we are able to find something new.

_**" ? ? ? Of ? 2014"**_

Diary, I do not know what happened , but I've woken up from a dream, and lasted about 20 days calculation , do not know how you know what day it is , but the time and you are my only company , makes it to Antarctica, or at least a her island , walk a while and come to a cave which kept me safe , hell , I should have brought a map, but good is not the time to mourn , I 'll let you find it then .

"_**June 15th 2014"**_

Friends Journal, I found a calendar, if it is rare but it was in the pocket of my backpack, I cheerful at last knew that date was wearied me put signs all the time, but hey, I also found some stores, but I 'm freezing jacket is pretty good, but that does not mean it's "Sun People " gives me cold sometimes but managed get warm then we see if something good happens

"_**June 24th 2014"**_

Journal , I can't, my legs are more than exhausted , not sorry, and I fall many times , I can't, do not want, this is the end I will not write again, at least , thanks for staying with me all this time, Goodbye Dear Diary .

"_**June 24, 2014 a few hours later"**_

Journal , before giving me something big happened , and that was the end for the first time I saw a real penguin in front of me , but not just any Penguin , was the famous dancing penguin _**"Mumble : The Penguin"**_ he was the cause of why I was there, because this trip was done , but try to greet ...

**RC**: EMMH ... H- Hello...?

_**Mumble**_ moved away. Hell, I should have known, not like me to penguins but was not going to give up, at least not yet.

_**RC:**_ W-Wait ... No, I do not want to hurt you ... I just want to talk - S ... P- Please ... _**Mumble**_...

At that time _**Mumble**_ stop away. Well! That was great, but had yet to make it close.

_**RC: Mumble**_, Is that your name? Right?

_**Mumble**_ was beginning to get a little closer, slowly but approached.

_**RC:**_ Listen, I know you are who you are. You're the first emperor penguin to maintain communication with humans and you're very good dancer, and I love it, I just want to talk to you, if you understand me

_**Mumble**_ nodded, and told me that it was a "Yes", the penguin style

_**RC:**_ Okay, well, first of all-

Stop talking, my body was not to say another word, my stomach was empty but could take no more, I fainted a second time. Demons and just then began to talk to _**Mumble**_. But save me , waking was a giant hole if it was home to Mumble when my father showed me the recording in which the entire penguin nation had begun to dance for television, whether it was their territory , I kept happy but hungry , but did not last long . Mumble had given me a lot of fish, I know you were raw and his skeleton, but then I was used to 10 fish, which gave me Mumble was just an appetizer.

_**RC:**_ O-Oh Thanks, _**Mumble**_

I ate them all in a couple of minutes, do not want to waste what he gave me, and I could then see how all the penguins looked at me, I should now be frozen, but I could survive with the jacket my grandfather, which kept me warm by this time, the brand was quite expensive and old, but he always told me _"that is __**old **__does not make it __**bad**__"_ it made me understand better.

_**RC:**_ Mr. _**Mumble**_, I come from the world of humans, I have come to bring food, but a catastrophe happened, the ship that trip, was destroyed leaving the fish in the sea forgive me.

As you notice, but _**Mumble**_ was speaking, the language of the Penguins, unfortunately I did not understand a single word of what he said.

_**RC: **_Mr._** Mumble**_, forgive me but I do not understand, I cannot speak their language.

When I said that he began to sign me, which I understood was: _"Never mind, it's okay."_ That does not satisfy me.

_**RC:**_ Someday I will bring to you and all fish.

_**Mumble**_ nodded my head that made me happy, but now need to worry about anything else, _"What do I do now?" "To where will I go_?" So I had an idea.

_**RC:**_ _**Mumble**_, I need to ask you something.

He put me much attention.

_**RC:**_ I could ... Um ... Stay here for a while? I need a place to go ... And I thought if I could live with you...

_**Mumble**_ is then surprised by that, but then calmed down, and started thinking, I turned to wave, telling me to wait here, he left, and I just left waiting.

**(Author's note: Sometimes things are written RC hear or see when such things happen I put a **_**"(...)"**_** to better understand never is for you to understand that the RC Journal differs from events or persons other penguins will occur)**

_**( ... )**_

_**Mumble**__ went to his superior, __**Noah**_

_**Mumble: Noah**__, I must ask you something_

_**Noah:**__ What is __**Mumble**__?_

_**Mumble: **__Well, a boy, a boy from the aliens came here, well, actually I brought him here_

_**Noah:**__ You also did with other aliens, and that brought us more food than we would have imagined why should I care?_

_**Mumble:**__ Well here's the thing ... He wants to stay here for a while_

_**Noah:**__ Mph ... I don't not know, __**Mumble**__, is fine to stay, but what happened with the other penguins? Are comfortable with this idea?_

_**Mumble**__: That's why I've come to ask you, since you are the top._

_**( ... )**_

A penguin approached me, not as much as what he had achieved with _**Mumble**_, but if approached. Do not know what to do again, I stand still, motionless before so beautiful presence, I did not speak, but my idiocy was powerful.

_**RC:**_ H- Hello...

I do not know why, but greeted me with his fin, I think it was less shy _**Mumble**_, she made me out a little chuckle, so I started to talk and she just beckoning me as _**Mumble**_.

_**( ... )**_

_**Noah:**__ Well, if the alien guy fails to understand our language, culture, traditions and customs. You can stay as long as you want_

_**Mumble:**__ Great! That's what I wanted to hear, I will tell_

_**Noah:**__ Wait __**Mumble**_

_**Mumble**__ stopped_

_**Noah:**__ If the boy fails these standards here next season, the kid should be expelled, and no right to even be visiting this area._

_**Mumble**__ is hit with it, but managed to pass_

_**Mumble:**__ I understand, Hare as much as possible._

_**( ... )**_

_**Mumble**_ was back, while I chatted pleasantly with the penguin , _**Mumble**_ when return , began to talk to the penguin as if they had known for some time , come to the conclusion that they were dating , not only for the way in which speak if they looked at , but it was not my issue.

_**RC:**_ Ehhmmm ... Sorry Mr. _**Mumble**_, What will happen to me?

I watched with some despair in his eyes, did not understand, but knew there was something hidden in it. _**Mumble**_ beckoning me again: _**"Can you stay, but you have to know what we do and live."**_When at last I understood, I decided it was obligatory to do so, so accept. _**Mumble**_ smiled and helped me up, told me I had to begin to understand the "Penguins " had no idea what it was, but since. It was necessary, so I began to teach you their language.

And so began my life ... At least like a penguin ... Then I'll tell you what happened but now I just want to rest my hand frozen ... See you later ... Jornal

**- End of the First Chapter -**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Exam

Hello! Well, and again , I sip another chapter of this fic , it is rare and take Chapter 2 , and I have almost no idea how to continue this story , but hey , inspiration comes in many colors, continue with the story ...

_**- The Diary of a Frost Adventure-**_

_**- Chapter 2: A small test -**_

_**"June 27 2014"**_

My good diary, a been a while since I have not written you what and fact, and that is why I and Mumble have been busy with learning the penguin language, because if I 'm honest I suck, but that does not mean you cannot improve, at least now, I can finally understand better the penguins talk me, that's as good for me as for the other penguins, as most signs spoke, and that was not good. Anyway, good to finally understand what is happening, I have to learn many things before the next season, if not I will be kicked out of here , I understand quite well now, even went with _**Noah**_ to talk with . This was more or less what happened.

_**RC:**_ Mr. Noah, I need to talk to you.

_**Noah:**_ So you're alien you're that guy

_**RC:**_ Alien?

It was there that I understood that this is how they called us humans.

_**RC:**_ Oh yeah, the alien, my name is_** RC**_ and have come to ask something

_**Noah:**_ I know, you want to stay here, right?

_**RC:**_ But how...?

_**Noah:**_ Mumble, who was said

_**RC:**_ I understand, but what should I do to stay here?

_**Noah :**_ It's very simple, you have to learn our language , even that from what I see I handle fine with it , you must also learn our culture, customs, and other things more

_**RC:**_ I see, okay, I will, get to understand everything

_**Noah: **_However, if you fail to do so before the next season, will have to leave the imperial territory and go elsewhere, it's not you, it's for the other penguins, take it as a test

Ha ha, _**"Exam"**_ for days not heard that word, even though it causes me the same feeling

_**RC:**_ I understand, do not worry because I will do it

And that's what I did with _**Noah**_ yesterday , now I 'll tell _**Mumble**_ today , and after speaking with _**Noah **_went straight to _**Mumble :**_

_**Mumble:**_ How did it go?

_**RC:**_ You were right; you have to learn to stay on here

_**Mumble:**_ Well, but at least we get it right?

_**RC:**_ If I understand perfectly, but still have to learn their culture and customs, with only a few days for the change of season

_**Mumble:**_ Still, I know who can help

_**Mumble**_, smiled and laughed a little, way down south ... Or was it north? ... Try the west? ... I do not know, and not seen a compass long ago already...

_**Mumble**_: Okay _**RC**_, I introduce you to _**"Los Amigos"**_

Behind the Adélie penguins were about, or at least I think that was the name of this type of shorties penguins and very great loyalty

_**RC: "Los Amigos"?**_

_**Mumble:**_ Yeah, these are my friends, and his group is called so, let me introduce you ... He is the leader of the group, _**"Ramon"**_

_**Ramon: **_Hey! It's one of the aliens! I never thought to see one!

_**Mumble:**_ He is _**"Nestor"**_

_**Nestor:**_ You're right; Ramon is one of those ugly penguins

_**Mumble:**_ He is _**"Raul"**_

_**Raul:**_ I thought you were bigger

_**Mumble:**_ He is _**"Lombardo"**_

_**Lombardo:**_ Well, I thought they were thicker

_**Mumble:**_ And he's _**"Rinaldo"**_

_**Rinaldo:**_ Well, it's skinnier

At first I found strange but then I got laughing, and that was a good start to my

_**Mumble: Ramon,**_ we need your help

_**Ramon:**_ For you what you want, amigo

_**Mumble:**_ Well he is _**"RC "**_ and is new here , and need to learn all about penguins , so I thought if you could teach a few things

_**Ramon:**_ Yeah, but he know speak or move?

_**Mumble:**_ yeah, he can speak; I had to learn our language to perfection

_**Ramon:**_ That we facilitate the work. Well, let's take some lessons from _**"Slide"**_

_**RC:**_ _**"Slide "?**_

_**Ramon:**_ That's right, so we will prepare the highest hill

The group and I went to a high hill, knew very well what was going to happen at that time

_**Ramon:**_ Well from here, throw yourself

_**RC:**_ What! And how do you want to survive this hill!

_**Ramon:**_ Still, if you survive then you know slip, if not ... Well ... Good luck.

Less _**Mumble**_ others pushed me down , and I had no choice but to slip , they had shouted _**"Stand upside down!**_ " there I was where I realized that I had to put myself stomach , so I did , I be more easy work pass under a small cave in which I pass, go running, I was scared , but I could not say it was not amazing , because if it was, manages to arrive safely to the ground with snow, in which he could place me standing the group declined to congratulate and Mumble

_**Ramon:**_ I knew very well that you are of good wood, alien!

_**RC:**_ He he, thank you, _**Ramon**_

_**Ramon:**_ Good, morning start the next level

_**RC:**_ next level?

Ramon: You'll see, while resting, I think you had a lot of adrenaline today, we return to the _**"Land Adeli"**_ See you later _**Mumble**_, and your guy too alien

_**RC:**_ He He, that _**Ramon**_

_**Mumble: RC**_ Well, congratulations, you managed to slide pretty well, now it's time to teach anything but

_**RC:**_ Does it require too much effort?

_**Mumble:**_ Nah, quiet, _**Gloria**_ who will teach you

"_**Gloria "**_ was the girlfriend of _**Mumble**_, she was the penguin who approached me the first time I was here, was the first that I said _**" Hello "**_ with the flap, it was beautiful, but she belonged to _**Mumble**_ also I think it would be impossible for a human falls in love with a penguin just like that, so stop thinking about it, and continue with my kind of examination

_**Mumble:**_ Well I think you met _**Gloria**_, right?

_**RC:**_ Yeah, your girlfriend is it not so?

_**Mumble:**_ How did you know?

_**RC:**_ I have a "Don "for such things, my good _**Mumble**_

We got back to the _**"Imperial Territory"**_ where we met _**"Gloria"**_

_**Gloria:**_ Well, Hello

_**RC:**_ Hello, I'm the "Alien "I 'm talking about the last time

_**Gloria:**_ What if I forget you're the only alien around here?

_**RC:**_ Oh, Yeah…

Well played _**Gloria**_, Well played

_**Gloria:**_ Well what do you want to do with Mumble?

_**Mumble:**_ Teach sing

_**RC / Gloria: "Sing "?**_

_**Mumble:**_ Yes, why look at me with those faces?

_**Gloria:**_ What do you teach them to sing if an alien? No not what you can do

_**RC: Gloria**_ is right, _**mumble**_

_**Mumble:**_ Try it, he need it and _**RC**_ do not know if you can sing or not, remember that you have to learn before next season

I did not want to admit it, but he was right, but learned to sing was useless to continue with _**Ramon**_ exams so I agreed to teach me to sing _**Gloria**_

_**RC:**_ Miss _**Gloria,**_ please teach me to sing

_**Gloria **_hesitated for a few minutes, but then agreed to teach

_**Gloria:**_ Okay, I teach you

_**Gloria**_ and I were long time trying to get at least a high note, and then she explain me about the _**"Song of the Heart"**_

_**Gloria:**_ You cannot achieve a high note?

_**RC:**_ It's hard, sometimes I do not freezes

_**Gloria:**_ What do us not has a _**"Song of the Heart"? **_Or what?

_**RC: "Song of the Heart"?**_

_**Gloria:**_ You don't know what it is?

I shook my head

_**Gloria:**_ Okay, I'm going to explain you. _**The Song of the Heart,**_ is a song that has one and she can get through her _** "True Love"**_

_**RC:**_ And how it works?

_**Gloria:**_ If someone likes your heart lyrics mean they are a perfect match, it is true love, are destined to be together

At last he understood as the penguins fall in love, and if that's the way to get someone safe, but not if it is a human girl ... or a penguin...

_**RC:**_ Hey _**Gloria**_ then what was the heart lyrics you and _**Mumble?**_

_**Gloria:**_ Well ... Mumble can't sing...

_**RC:**_ Huh? What do you mean with that?

_**Gloria: Mumble **_never _**"singing" **_me a song...

_**RC:**_ But that does not make sense, _**Mumble**_ has no heart lyrics

_**Gloria:**_ No, he yes has one, but... It's much more _**"Spontaneous"**_

At that time _**Gloria**_ laughed a little

_**Gloria:**_ The Heart song Mumble is the _**"Dance"**_

I understood the first, as _**Mumble**_ is one of the first dancing penguins, was more than obvious that the dance was the answer, but I was surprised that he could not sing

_**RC:**_ I get it, the dance of _**Mumble**_, you love it, huh?

I joked around with _**Gloria **_and I could see that she likes my joke, only to watch her laugh

_**Gloria:**_ He he, I did you say something? I thought you were stranger than normal, but note that it is not so

_**RC:**_ How rare?

_**Gloria:**_ I do not know, enough to sting your face?

_**RC: H**_- Hey!

_**Gloria**_ is Pretty River and knew that it was actually just a joke, so I laughed too.

After a while of practice I got my first notes and all thanks to her, but it was time to sleep , _**Gloria**_ invited me to I 'll stay to sleep with them in a cave and a big storm was coming, and that was what did, we went to a cave and _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ we snuggled each other, was a beautiful thing to see , did not want to intrude on that alone I sat and slept , and without realizing ... _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ were at my sides huddled to me, I which made me feel much warmer than any jacket my grandfather ... I was happy ... I could sleep peacefully , and that's what I did all that day , and tomorrow is another day Diary , I've thought hang you a name ... I going to put you a name and that will be ... _**" Erik"**_ ...

**-End of the second chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger, Music And Love?

Hello! New Chapter : 3 for all fans : 3

**- The Diary Of A Frost - Adventure**

**- Chapter 3: Danger, Music And Love?**

_**" June 28th 2014 "**_

My good Erik today is the day you 'll start with the next level of my "Review " so not being able to write all day , maybe do it at night to tell you what I did today ... wish me luck ... the will I need ...

_**" June 28, 2014 In the night "**_

_**Erik**_ today yes that was a pretty busy day ... I know you're quite curious , and do not worry , the satiated ...

The day started like any other after having written , Mumble woke me up and told me it was time to get up, eat some fish , and we were off to the " Adeli Territory" which was supposed to be my next part of the review of Ramón , when Friends came , where the test is started ...

_**Ramón :**_ Are you ready , boy alien?

At that time you talk to a Spanish accent

_**RC : " A pos luego"**_

_**Ramon :**_ Well, to the water!

_**RC :**_ To the water?!

I had to admit , he could not swim , as was the Antarctic water should be made a block of ice, but had no choice

_**RC :**_ Okay ...

I was shocked when I remove the jacket was not cold , maybe it was for so long wearing in Antarctica , or was it because I was already becoming a genuine penguin, stay with me and I remove pants boots

_**RC :**_ Well ... Here goes ...

_**Mumble :**_ _**RC**_ Do not worry , I will go with you in case something happens

When _**Mumble**_ told me that, I felt more confident , what could be safer than a penguin in the water looking out for you ?

_**Ramon :**_ Well the first thing is the resistance in the water

_**RC :**_ Resistance?

_**Ramón :**_ All penguin withstands a certain amount of time in the water , but does not mean you can breathe under it forever, I want you to do is try to hold your breath as you can more, and when you succeed you will finish the first part of the second level of my test

_**RC :**_ I understand , all right , here goes ...

_**Mumble**_ and I threw ourselves into the water , try not to move a muscle when I was inside , not only because it was frozen by the cold water , if not for that so I could better hold your breath , I did nothing for a long time while Mumble was encouraging me , spent about 10 minutes and had left the water was frozen

_**RC :**_ H-H-How I D-Did?

_**Ramón :**_ Pretty good for your first time as

_**Raul :**_ I give it a 10

_**Nestor:**_ I give 9.9

_**RC :**_ T-T-T - Thanks Guys ...

**Ramón** **:** Now the second part of the second grade level, now you must catch at least 10 fish

To me it seemed easy because _**" no fish flag "**_ was set thought it was going to be easy ... I was very wrong ...

_**RC :**_ O-O-O-Okay…

_**Mumble**_ and I got back in the water this time _**Mumble**_ was teaching me how to swim by moving their fins hereinafter leaving it on its side , at least I could learn how to swim like penguins , got 9 fish took me a while to take them, but achieved, only me missing one , and that part of the water was quite narrow fish , saw one that was near the bottom of the sea , when he went to look was where it got ugly thing, a leopard seal came out of nowhere trying to eat , I released the fish , trying to swim better , I was pretty scared , that moving much hands could not move , was about to eat , but _**Mumble**_ got to catch me , I hold her shoulders and was quite fast, much more than the leopard, I remove the water quickly , fell much closer to the water and _**Mumble**_ went further, and the leopard also got out , I was about to eat _**Mumble**_ but I managed to catch the leopard by the stomach and throw it against the ice soil , even I could keep moving , and was what I feared , so I stay away from him and lost sitting balance in the soil , while _**"Los Amigos" **_insulted him saying_** " fatty , ball fat , Tadpole "**_ and that sort of thing , I was amused , by leaving the term leopard back into the water and left me sitting resting , and_** Ramon**_ said:

_**Ramon :**_ Well boy , you did good

_**RC :**_ But I did not get the fish

_**Ramon :**_ Do not worry I saw it all, got the fish , but lost because of that fat , so you end up roughly the second level, now come the third, but today will be tomorrow I think we 've moved quite

_**RC :**_ I have , if you're right , I think all I want is to go home and get some rest

_**Mumble :**_ Me too

_**Ramón :**_ Then see you tomorrow , today I go see a _**"chiquitas"**_

_**Mumble :**_ _**Ramon**_ always _**Ramon**_

_**RC :**_ I think ...

_**Mumble**_ and I we were laughing , I put my clothes back on , and went back to the _**" Imperial Territory"**_ and met _**Gloria**_

_**Gloria :**_ Well? How did it go to my boys ?

_**Mumble**_ and I looked at each other , and we said

_**RC / Mumble :**_ Well ...

_**Gloria :**_ Just _**"Well"**_?

_**RC / Mumble :**_ Yes ...

_**Gloria :**_ I have to tell you then , did you hear ?

_**RC / Mumble :**_ Sip !

_**Gloria :**_ Oh! I almost forgot

_**RC :**_ What, Gloria?

_**Gloria :**_ Today at the sunset , there will be a concert in the _**"Great Iceberg "**_ half of the season before change

_**RC :**_ H-Huh?

That came to my heart , do not know what to do , now I have no time to finish the exam _**Ramón**_

_**Gloria :**_ Yeah, and you chant your _**RC**_ Heartsong

_**RC :**_ What?! What do you mean, _**Gloria **_?!

_( ... )_

_**Noah :**__ Hmmm ..._

_**Penguin : Noah**__ , I notice you thoughtful, something wrong?_

_**Noah :**__ I'm worried that alien guy, bad bribas will bring our nation ?_

_**Penguin :**__ Well you told __**Mumble **__'d let him stay if he learned all our customs and language , missing 15 days for the change of season ? Seriously you think you achieved ?_

_**Noah :**__ That's the problem ... I'm starting to believe she made it ..._

_**( ... )**_

After the late _**Gloria**_ was preparing me until it was time for the concert , I did not know what to do , what kind would sing song ? He said he needed to sing what was in her heart , that was the problem did not know to sing ... She said I had to try ...

_**Gloria :**_ It's time ... Go for it ...

_**RC :**_ Sometimes I feel like you're my mom

_**Gloria :**_ I think not only want to help , shows you can handle this, I want you to throw in here, plus we 're just friends

_**RC : **_I have to agree , thanks glory

This was where everything started , I had to sing in front of an entire nation of penguins, was finished not know what to do ... Until I hear ...

_**Tap- Tap - Tappy - Tappyty**_

That Tap me was family , so it was _**Mumble**_ , was dancing right next to me , so help me , I knew I had to sing at the time ... While _**Mumble**_ , dancing , singing to the rhythm of their dance , it was rare , a song going to the rhythm of the dance ...

_**RC :**_ _**Day to night**_

_**We know what happened ,**_

_**We break the unbreakable ,**_

_**And That complicate us**_

_**Do not know what happened later ,**_

_**We can only hope for a new day enlighten us again**_

Then a choir began singing and saw that _**Gloria**_ was also there

_**CH : We started one day again!**_

_**RC : And still do not know what will happen then!**_

_**Just let's jump to freedom and Achieve even go further**_

_**We have the time to let us use our conscious disposal**_

_**And Achieve well be even better than we**_

In this part, a penguin began singing at the same rate and at the same tone

_**PN : That day I'll get**_

_**And do not know where to stop**_

_**What will separate us what you want ?**_

His voice was just beautiful , but did not know how to express it in any moment knew what he was after

_**RC : Or Perhaps what we want to join?**_

_**Is it our destiny is bound**_

The more you sing , the more we would encircling each other slowly

_**PN: Is this the place ?**_

_**RC : Is this the moment ?**_

_**C: ooohhhhhh ~!**_

_**PN/ RC : I do not know ~ ~!**_

That's where the song ended , and then she and I were close enough to look at each other directly , and that's where we talk ...

_**RC :**_ My name _**RC **_...

_**Samantha :**_ My name is _**Samantha**_ ...

_**"Samantha "**_ was the name of that beautiful penguin , who met at the concert in which I was the singer and at the end she and I ended up singing even though we did not know the lyrics of the song ... Maybe that was my song from heart ... Good night, _**Erik**_ ...

**- End of third chapter -**


	4. Chapter 4: The more the better

Hello friends would like to greet them, a little information, today in this chapter of the fic, I have to warn you from this point ... The fic started to set, and "Intense" is just a little reminder...

_**"Diary of a Frosted Adventure"**_

_**Chapter 4: "The more the better"**_

_**"On June 28, 2014 (Continued)"**_

Hello _**Erik**_, after what happened yesterday at the concert of the _**"Great Iceberg"**_ and meet _**"Samantha" Mumble**_ and _**Gloria **_went with me to relax after a hard day and great...

_**Gloria:**_ See? I told you it was going to be eaten fish

_**Gloria**_ closed her eyes and made a face, _**"I told you"**_

_**RC:**_ I have, if you were right, it was easy ... I supposed I will do now with that song?

_**Gloria:**_ You mean your heart song, _**"Day to Night"?**_

_**RC:**_ Yes, I will do not with her...

_**Gloria:**_ It's more than obvious what you need to do ... Conquer _**Samantha**_

_**RC:**_ Wait! What?! I-I do not want to do that...

At that time I blushed

_**Gloria: RC**_, you can't lay me, you tell yourself I like your mother, in some sense, I saw how you looked at each

_**RC:**_ W-Well, if I like, but how it is supposed that will conquer with a song that I happened thanks to Dancing _**Mumble**_?

_**Gloria:**_ Take her for a walk, sing, do something like the penguins ... And that you worked...

_**RC:**_ Okay ... I'll do

_**Gloria:**_ Well, well spoken

_**Gloria, Mumble**_ and I, we went to sleep, we all got together again and slept for warmth between us, every time we do that I feel more family...

_**"From 29 June 2014"**_

Hey _**Erik**_, driving you to write today and been through some things, yes, that is, examining Ramon, I feel tired, but I'll write anyway ... In the morning note _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria**_ were not, I thought they were to eat fish, but then note that there was no penguin in the whole

_**RC:**_ Where everyone was ... This is weird

I run has look, but there was no one event, until I thought

_**RC:**_ I know

I immediately went to the place where all the penguins go swimming after graduating, and there was penguin entire nation, I was where I was Gloria

_**RC:**_ Hey _**Gloria!**_

_**Gloria**_ turned around to look at me

_**Gloria: RC**_, you're just in time, enters the race

_**RC:**_ Race?

_**Gloria:**_ Do not tell me you do not wise from_** "Race against fish"?**_

_**RC:**_ No one told me about it

_**Gloria:**_ Well have to catch fish, and the more you take out more opportunities to win and _**Mumble **_and _**Ramon**_ enrolled you in it, so hard

_**Gloria**_ pushed me right where I was, but when I was pushing, I look to _**Samantha **_was also there, and was going to participate our eyes met, but we said no word

_**Mumble: RC**_, you got that right

_**RC: Mumble**_ that this is all about?

_**Mumble: **_Quiet, you just have to catch fish, so do not worry

_**RC:**_ Okay, I will

Started all penguins and no jacket or shirt ... We started to throw water, when it reaches the water I could feel, warmth, did not feel any cold, plus more that could hold their breath under water, I felt good, so I started to swim and find fish, I got 64 had enough in that area so threw them, I could get the ability to swallow fish but then to get them all and spine, and I was getting a whole penguin, then _**Mumble **_pointed me we had to go to some sort of piece of ice not very big but wide enough to display all the fish we took ...

When we arrived the first to get their fish was, _**Seymour**_, a penguin friend of _**Mumble**_, striking out 43 fish penguins began to clap his flippers.

_**Mumble**_, striking out 64 fish, _**Gloria**_ scream like crazy saying _**"That's my love" Mumble**_ smiled and the other penguins, applauded again.

It was my turn, remove the 64 fish I had, like _**Mumble, Gloria **_say _**"That's my boy!"**_ I smiled, again the penguins started clapping.

It was shift _**Samantha**_, it takes me a while to get your fish but when the sack ... I went 96 fish, _**Mumble**_ and I stood, shocked with this and _**Samantha**_ we look to face winner, I just smiled at that time, we returned to the territory and I met _**Ramon**_

_**RC: Ramon**_ why did not you tell me that I signed up for this race?

_**Ramon:**_ It was a good opportunity to prove your skills and show you this entire penguin nation who was the new alien that was becoming penguin

_**RC:**_ I guess you're right, thank _**Ramon**_

_**Ramon:**_ Anytime, mi socio

_**Mumble: RC**_, I'll go fishing you come with me?

_**RC:**_ Sure

_**Mumble**_ and I go head to the _**"fishing zone"**_ while walking the told me everything that happened to him since that came out of the shell of the egg, I was surprised, it was a pretty cute and sad at the same time history, and I asked

_**RC:**_ So why you do never could sing?

_**Mumble**_ was silent for a few seconds

_**Mumble:**_ There is a very important rule that every penguin must continue no matter what _**RC**_ is _**"Never, but NEVER will release the egg"**_ this is taken in my case, my father let go my egg at the time when my incubation

Then that was the reason he could not sing, I was sad, he did not deserved it, I imagined even singing ... It would be a great show.

We returned to the territory with many fish with us, we gave food to others and keep for us, and _**Mumble, Gloria**_ and I started to eat and talk in our little ice cave

_**Gloria:**_ So, _**RC?**_ Have you talked to _**Samantha?**_

_**RC:**_ No, not yet, but would like to do it ... Although I'm still not sure if I can stay, even if _**Noah**_ did not let me stay here with yours and _**Samantha**_

_**Mumble:**_ Tomorrow we go to talk to him, no matter what I will not let that throw you out of here

_**RC:**_ I trust that you will make it Mumble

_**Gloria:**_ Yes, we are also a family, now is not it?

_**RC:**_ Yes! Besides that and you're like a mother to me

_**Gloria**_ smiled and hugged me

_**Gloria:**_ Of course, now you're like my son, not so,_** Mumble**_?

_**Mumble:**_ Of course, you also RC you are like a son to me

We hugged each other and laughed quite

_**"On June 30, 2014"**_

_**Erik**_ Well, today started the last stage of the examination of _**Ramon**_ at last, I was getting tired...

I went to the mountain with _**Mumble **_and _**"Los Amigos" **_where _**Mumble**_ told me:

_**Mumble:**_ Well this last stage will be me who taught you

_**RC:**_ And they were?

_**Mumble:**_ It's quite simple, is only _**"Dancing"**_

_**RC:**_ We Dance?

_**Mumble:**_ Yes, to dance well

_**Mumble**_ start dancing with his typical _**Tap**_ dancing like the other being as a perfect

_**Mumble:**_ Come on, _**RC**_, try

I start dancing but, not I like them

_**RC:**_ Arg! I can't do it!

_**Mumble:**_ Come on, you can only have to move the leg and then the other

I could not, I went there, I felt stressed, the boys stopped

_**Mumble:**_ I think we'll do better more basic, do what I do

_**Mumble**_ moved his leg, making her sound on the floor, I try and works surprised me and made me happy at the same time

_**Mumble:**_ Well, now

_**Mumble**_, moved his other leg making it sound again on the floor, I did too and I went back

_**Mumble: **_That's it!

_**Mumble**_, then moved his legs a fast ringing three times on the floor, I did too, and then I felt like singing and I did not think of another more than ... Sing And _**DANCE AT THE SAME TIME !**_

_**RC: Tonight I'm going to have myself a real good time**_

_**I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah**_

_**And floating around in ecstasy**_

_**I so...**_

_**While singing Ramon and his friends sang like a choir**_

_**CO: (do not ...**_

_**Stop...**_

_**I...**_

_**Now...**_

_**Do not...**_

_**Stop...**_

_**Me ...)**_

_**RC / CO: 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**_

_**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**_

_**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity...**_

_**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**_

_**I'm going to go go go**_

_**There's no stopping me**_

_**I'm burning 'through the sky yeah**_

_**Two hundred degrees**_

_**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

_**Imam traveling at the speed of light**_

_**I want to make a...**_

_**RC / CO: Supersonic man out of you**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**I'm having such a good time**_

_**I'm having a ball**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**If you want to have a good time just give me a call**_

_**'Cause I'm having a good time**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**Yes I'm having 'a good time**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**I do not want to stop at all**_

_**Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**_

_**On a collision course**_

_**I am a satellite I'm out of Control**_

_**I am a sex machine ready to reload**_

_**Like an atom bomb to acerca**_

_**RC / CO: (Oh oh oh oh oh) explode**_

_**I'm burning 'through the sky yeah**_

_**Two hundred degrees**_

_**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

_**Imam traveling at the speed of light**_

_**I want to make a...**_

_**RC / CO: Supersonic woman of you**_

_**(Do not stop me do not stop me**_

_**Do not stop me)**_

_**Hey hey hey**_

_**(Do not stop me do not stop me**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh)**_

_**I like it**_

_**(Do not stop me do not stop me)**_

_**Have a good time good time**_

_**(Do not stop me do not stop me)**_

_**RC / Co: Ah Oh yeah**_

_**Alright**_

_**Oh, I'm burning 'through the sky yeah**_

_**Two hundred degrees**_

_**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**_

_**Imam traveling at the speed of light**_

_**I want to make a...**_

_**RC / CO: Supersonic man out of you**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**I'm having such a good time**_

_**I'm having a ball**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**If you want to have a good time**_

_**(Wooh)**_

_**Just give me a call**_

_**(Alright)**_

_**'Cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**Yes I'm having 'a good time**_

_**(Do not stop me now)**_

_**RC / CO: I do not want to stop at all**_

_**La da da da daah**_

_**Da da da haa**_

_**Ha da da ha ha haaa**_

_**It has been da da da daa aaa**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Mumble:**_ Amazing, guys!

_**RC:**_ I've, we just came out of nowhere

_**Ramon:**_ What did me say boy penguin?

_**RC: **_Well, I think it was not as difficult a test

_**Ramon:**_ Of course, socio

_**Mumble: RC**_ Well, I think we can already tell _**Noah**_, you're a Penguin all now know gliding, swimming, fishing, singing and dancing, there is also reason to kick you out, and you get along with some penguins, like me, _**Gloria , Ramon**_, Boys and other more ...

_**RC:**_ You're right, _**mumble.**_ Now I'm a real penguin, we return to tell _**Noah**_

When I turned to go to observe that there was a great boat, apparently it was my family who came to find me, left me in shock, paralyzed, not knowing what to do

_**Mumble: RC**_? Are you okay?

_**RC:**_ Y-Yeah, what if we go the other way, so we slipped a bit?

_**Mumble:**_ I've Okay, let's go

I don't want to worry _**Mumble**_ so we went sliding down the other path that no matter home but this one was down, that's why we went gliding, arriving just in time for dinner, and it was night, and I went to _**Noah**_

_**RC: Noah**_, I come to talk to you

_**Noah:**_ What do you need, _**alien guy**_?

_**RC:**_ I'm not an _**"Alien guy",**_ now I'm the _**"Penguin Boy"**_

_**Noah:**_ Oh yeah? And how is that?

_**RC:**_ Uh learned all laws, culture and more things on our nation, the nation of _**Emperor Penguins**_

_**Noah**_was impressed, I had no words, no argument, just stood look at me until...

_**Noah:**_ I see, so in the end you did. Well _**"RC, THE PENGUIN"**_ Now you're a real penguin, and just in time, now small and young penguins will have their _**"Graduation"**_ and you must also take part, and you've arrived here as a small penguin, and last beam for real exam and deserve to be at this event, good luck

_**RC:**_ Great! Thank you!

I was all happy and jumping for joy when you get with _**Mumble and Gloria**_

_**Gloria:**_ How was it, my boy?

I hug them with all my strength to the two

_**RC:**_ Approve in the end I'm all a real penguin!

_**Mumble:**_ I knew you could do it, well done!

_**Gloria: **_Way to go, champ

I came home and enjoy a small meal I got _**Mumble and Gloria**_ also had some guests, but I'm talking more was _**Seymour**_, I think I became good friends with him, were also the group of _**Ramon**_, making mischief as always, _**Mumble**_, introduced me to his parents, who were of an expedition to find more parts of the sea where there are more fish, I am glad that they were lucky

_**Memphis:**_ Nice to meet you, boy ... Ehhh ... Alíen ... Ehhhh...

_**Norma Jean: Memphis!**_

_**RC:**_ No, no, no, it's okay, I'm used to, and they can call _**"RC"!**_

_**Norma Jean:**_ A nice and tender name, young man

I blushed quite this time

_**RC:**_ Oh, I have, if I think

After the small little party we had, we all went to sleep, _**Memphis and Norma Jean**_, stayed in our humble cave, and as simper I, _**Mumble and Gloria**_, slept together and united, like a real family...

_**-End of the fourth chapter-**_


	5. Chapter 5: No More

Hey Friends! How's it going? Well, here are another chapter fic, so enjoy it: 3

_**-The Diary Of A Frost-Adventure **_

_**-No more-**_

_**-Chapter 5 - **_

_**"June 31, 2014" **_

...

I went where I was last time with the whole group, where I saw the rescue boat

_**RC:**_ No doubt, they, come and get me

_**?**_: Who's coming for you?

That voice, though she was definitely was, _**Samanta,**_ I turned to look surprised

_**Samanta:**_ Mh? Are you going to answer my question?

_**RC:**_ I ... this ... I do not know ...

_**Samantha:**_ You do not know?

_**RC:**_ Well I ... Personal things ...

After that _**Samantha **_came to my side to look at the boat

_**Samantha:**_ That thing? Is it yours?

_**RC:**_ Ehhhhh ... N-No ...

It was obvious that was mine, to the end of the day I'm the only weird thing thousands of miles away

_**Samanta:**_ Huh? look at that

10 men fell to Emperor Territory

_**Samanta:**_ Go to the territory, we must stop them now

_**RC:**_ Y-Yes, you're right, let

_**Samanta **_and I went the other way to the territory

_**Samanta:**_ What do you think these guys will do in the area?

_**RC:**_ I do not know, maybe bad things

_**Samanta:**_ ...

_**Samanta **_not say a word the whole way home, but when we arrived, all types began to catch the emperor penguins

_**RC: Samanta!**_ Go help other penguins, I will stop these guys

_**Samantha:**_ Ok

_**Samanta**_ and I broke up, I went to the cave in which I, _**Mumble, Gloria, Memphis**_ and _**Norma Jean**_ slept, when it comes, I saw _**Mumble and Memphis**_ fighting a type of boat with pecking, flapping, and headers, _**Memphis**_, fell and went to rescue him when he was in town I knew a little karate so I could do something, I sent the guy a kick

_**Type:**_ brat ...

_**RC: Mumble, Gloria**_ and go with your parents away from here, I got

_**Mumble:**_ Thanks, _**RC **_

Mumble and his family, were far from the cave while I started to fight with this guy was strong, but could not give up, I sent a header, and when he fell I started to hit, you remove what had kit, his gun , knife and rifle, I put it in the back and me to help Mumble hell out. I ran and when he was halfway through, listen to _**Gloria**_ scream, and try to go faster, when it comes, _**Mumble**_ was on the ground, and the guy was pointing his gun, I paralyze, and saw how they shot _**Mumble**_ ... it was there that I really angry ...

Take out the rifle and hit the guy with him, when he fell shoot him in the head, was grotesque, all your brains out, but it had to be, I went to see _**Mumble**_ luckily only shot in the wing, left wing, bleeding badly , but I could help you with the kit of the type that hit, when I did not bleed much but we were still in danger and distraction was the worst thing I could have done, the guy who had gone to the cave, hit me in the neck and I fainted, but I could see was _**Mumble, Gloria**_ and _**Mumble's**_ parents ...

When I woke up, I had no weapons, and the guy was still dead to me, they forgot to take their belongings, apparently all had a first aid kit for emergencies, I steal, and his knife, and a small pistol , had just 6 bullets, so it was difficult, I was speeding to see the territory, there was nobody, not a soul ... I heard a voice, a little voice in the distance, was a penguin baby is scared just me, was obvious after all she saw

_**RC: **_Relax, you'll do no harm, I'm a Penguin ... My name is _**RC **_

_**Ace**_: M-My name is _**Ace **_

_**RC:**_ Quiet,_** Ace**_, I'm part of the nation of the emperors, I am a penguin too, do not worry

_**Ace:**_ O-Okay ...

_**RC:**_ Well, I can not leave you alone here, no one will take care of you, come with me

_**Ace**_ come accept, was tiny fell into my hands, I put in a fairly wide jacket pocket, and went to where the boat ... they were still there, well, carry over 100 penguins in heavy cages, plus long travel territory here is quite long, could not endanger Ace and also could not against all, why not go to attack, luckily, no penguin died for these guys. When the ship began to give back his trip to the city, I take to the water and swim (Like Penguin, obviously) and I was behind him, was fast but I could still, swim many miles, but I could get tired, too, but still had to follow, when the ship arrived in the city, I was laying next to him, that he did not see me, I hid in the wings to see where they had to _**Mumble and Gloria**_, were all, all penguins were there they were taken in vans

_**Ace:**_ There goes my mom and dad!

They were two penguins, were depressed, perhaps thought Ace was dead, but I made them a sign and showed it to live _**Ace**_, rejoiced and began to celebrate, but it was still too early even knew where they were going, I followed trucks, luckily the city in which I was in was the same in which I lived with my parents, but I do not think back to that old life, today and always be a penguin, and my parents are _**Mumble and Gloria**_, and nothing can change that, I followed the truck, the good thing is that many people even in the streets, when I saw the huge clock that is always on top of the film, I could see that it was only _**"20:29"**_ the 8 pm, go was neither too early nor too late, but still kept the truck with Mumble and Gloria asleep, insurance rates were those who did sleep. When the van had already arrived at their destination which was the _**"Zoo",**_ I saw the led behind the building, I was caught by a Zoo Guard and that I complicate things,

_**Guard:**_ Hey boy, the zoo opens in the morning, today is closed

_**RC:**_ Oh sorry, officer

From what I saw the guard realized carrying Ace in my pocket and try to take it off, but I could avoid it, and gave him a head, my head has been hardest has to be for all the miles of sea that I walk, sometimes you can strengthen yourself with it. I left there running the Guard chased me until you get to the square and began shouting

_**RC:**_ Help!That guy is a rapist! Help!

A lot of people were on him, stopping him, and hitting him in that city people help each other, but neither is a paradise, there's also crime, so when you scream he was a rapist, it was something that was seen before and that made people help me, hell out me, I could not do anything, not now when it enters an alley saw a sign with a picture of my face, saying _**"Pays $ 200,000 to who find him ALIVE"**_ Hell, my parents are giving a sum of money rather high, I was furious, I did not want to worry about me I'm fine with _**Mumble and Gloria**_ did not need more. Agh! I just wanted to take my two penguin parents if, Mumble and Gloria, if two of them are my parents, _**TRUE & RARE**_, I think I was already freaking _**Ace**_ was trembling with fear.

_**RC:**_ Forgive me, Ace, there are things ... I have gone through these places

_**Ace:**_ Okay, I understand

I found a bed and pillows that destroyed a clear obvious, but it was better, so the suits and prepared to sleep with _**Ace.**_ We slept well, although I slept uncomfortable because I was used to sleeping like a penguin, _**Mumble**_ and _**Gloria **_beside me, all calientitos as a family, I got depressed, but I remembered that I still have to Ace with me, I went to the zoo, between good thing it was free for new penguins arrived, if my nation, my parents, and the penguin I love it, I could see when I get _**Mumble, Gloria, Norma Jean, Memphis and Samanta**_, they saw me and came right to me

_**RC:**_ Do not worry, the up out of here, everybody, today will be at night

One of the guards heard me, but I did not take into account the hell out of the place and I had to do something, I did not like but had to do it for them, not for me. I went to the house of the lords who took care of me, my old parents, but now they were nothing to me, comes and knocks the door.

_**Father:**_ _**RC!**_ Oh god, I'm so glad you're back

_**RC:**_ I did not come to stay

_**Father:**_ What are you saying, son?

_**RC:**_ I came for the reward of my own person

_**Father:**_ Huh?

_**RC:**_ If I return alive, the pay was $ 200,000, so give it to me

_**Father:**_ Your father you do not give orders

He started to try to beat up his hand to give me a good slap, but I was faster, I stopped her hand and grip the neck, hitting it against the wall

_**RC:**_ I'm not your son, and you are not my father ...

I let go, had not the courage to kill more people, but they have me sick, bring me $ 200,000 to my old room to take some things for the Territory, I got a new backpack, new clothes, food, my MP3 player and your hearing being both a water resistant, which I would rather my GAME BOY ADVANCE and my patches, also bring me some candy, medications, and bandages and things to cure after what happened, I will not commit same error, now hold all my stuff and Zoo hell out when I get back from my dad was a patrol with them, it was obvious, now do not know what I'll do, and if you do not think fast, but will finish than I thought ...

_**-End Of Chapter 5 -**_


End file.
